Fast, Furious, and Losing Control
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Dom and his team go back to hijacking, despite promising Brian that they'd stop. He finally gets tired of waiting to see if they come back injured, or at all, and leaves. He ends up in Miami where he gets pulled into an undercover op with an old friend of his. What happens when Dome and the team find out what Brian is trying to do after leaving them?
1. Chapter 1

Fast, Furious, and Losing Control

Sequel to Fast, Furious, and Under Control

Chapter 1

Four times in the last month, and nine times total in the last three months, Brian had watched Dom and his team drive off to hijack truck drivers. They had promised him that they would stop, but that promise had only lasted about a month before they were at it again. He had begged, pleaded, reasoned, and finally just demanded that they quit…but still they continued. This time he had enough of waiting around to find out if they'd come back injured, or if someone wouldn't come back at all. He was tired of sitting in the living room and praying for their safety, feeling the relief of seeing them all safe, only to have them turn around and do it again. He quickly packed a duffel bag full of clothing and a backpack with all of the other essentials he might need. He tossed the bags into his latest build, a blue and silver Nissan Skyline and left a short note on the dining table before peeling out of the driveway. He figured Miami sounded like a nice place, and he had a friend there who owed him a favor or two. His hand found his found and was dialing the number before he'd actually finished the thought.

"Hey Tej, what's up man? Nah I'm not in any trouble. Listen, I'm on my way to Miami right now, just left L.A. It should take me a couple weeks since I'm driving my newest baby. Yeah she's real pretty…real fast too. You got a place I can crash at? Yeah that'll work perfect. Thanks Tej, see ya soon man."

By the time the rest of the team got back Brian was already in the next state. Dom frowned when he didn't see the blonde waiting for them in the living room and called out for him, growling when there was no answer.

"Where the hell is he? He always waits for us to get back."

Mia's soft cry of pained emotion came from the dining room and had the whole team running to her side, only to find her clutching a piece of paper and crying. Vince and Letty pulled her close and tried to comfort her as she handed Dom the paper.

"He's gone."

"What? Who's gone Mia?"

"Brian. He's gone! As in left and not planning to come back. Read it yourself Dom. This is your fault."

Dom flinched away from his angry sister as she curled into Vince, looking down to read the note he realized slowly that she was right.

Dom,

By the time you read this I should be well into the next state.

I can't do this anymore Dom. You broke your promise.

You promised me you'd stop, I begged you to stop, but you just won't.

I can't keep waiting around, wondering if any of you will even come back.

I'm done. Don't try to find me Dom. You know how easily I can blend in.

I'm sorry I had to do it this way but I couldn't let you try and stop me.

To the rest of you, I'm sorry I have to leave. Be careful and watch your backs.

The truckers are arming themselves and they WILL shoot to kill.

Brian

Dom gave the paper a dumbfounded stare for a couple of minutes. He'd known Brian was unhappy with them going out hijacking, but he had never thought the other man would be upset enough to leave.

"We have to go after him…right?"

"How Jesse? We don't have a single clue where he might go."

"We can't just stand here doing nothing Vince."

"Quiet! All of you. For now we keep our eyes and ears open for any hints of where he might have gone. We get a lead we follow it. Clear?"

Their replies were varied forms of yes. Vince may not have been Brian's biggest fan, but the blonde did calm Dom's temper and made his girls happy. Seeing the crying face of Mia and the silently upset Dom made him vow to himself that he would do whatever it took to get the blonde back.

When Brian finally made it to Miami he went straight to his friend's garage and managed to get talked into racing again, not that he really protested all that much. Over the next few months he earned a reputation, and re-earned his nickname Bullet. Word made its way through the racing scene and back to L.A. about the Bullet driver and his blue skyline. Dom and the team were certain it was Brian and began making plans to head out to Miami, packing their cars with everything they'd need. After a particularly fun race involving a partially-raised drawbridge Brian got dragged back into FBI business, but this time he was going to call the shots his way…and get an old friend out of trouble in the process.

To say that Roman Pierce was not happy to see the blonde was a gross understatement. The two ended up in a fist fight before Roman finally let Brian explain things to him. After hearing the offer he of course accepted, and he was positive that he'd have to keep a close eye on the reckless blonde. Turned out he was more than right about that.

Carter Verone's drug running operation had been the target of a multi-agency investigation, including NCIS due to his men killing a couple of naval officers who saw something they shouldn't have. Since those officers had been killed in L.A. NCIS sent Agent Callen ad his partner to help out with the Miami sting. Callen was not pleased to find out that his cousin was being sent undercover as a runner for Verone, especially since all the others had ended up dead but he couldn't pull him out when he wanted to be in. When Brian told him why he'd left L.A. Callen had cursed fluently in several languages, much to the other blonde's amusement, and later that night made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Toretto."

"Who the hell is this? How'd you get this number?"

Agent Callen. We've met."

"Brian's cousin, yeah I remember. What do you want?"

"You need to get to Miami, and fast."

"We're already on our way. Is he with you? Is he safe?"

"Sort of, but not really. We're in Miami, Sam and I got called in on a joint undercover sting against a major drug dealer. Brian decided to volunteer to go undercover as a delivery driver and a friend of his from childhood is going with him in exchange for a clean record."

"How dangerous Is this?"

"Very. One wrong move and they could be killed before we can get to them. No other delivery driver has survived as far as we know, all the others that have been sent into that position undercover were killed before ever being able to meet Verone."

"Probably b/c they drove like shit would be my guess."

"Just get out here Toretto. Brian told me why he left L.A. and I can't say I'm surprised. You can still get him back but you'll have to stop hijacking. He still cares a great deal about all of you. When you get to Miami go to…"

Callen rattled off a hotel for Dom and the team to go to, saying that he had already taken care of the arrangements since he never actually spent the money he made from work. Dom just shook his head and hung up the phone, turning to the rest of the team who waited eagerly for news.

"Brian is definitely in Miami…that was his cousin."

"Oh…the cute agent?"

Vince pouted at Mia who kissed him, making Dom growl playfully at them.

"Yeah that one. He said Brian volunteered for something really dangerous that the Feds are doing. We leave at dawn and we floor it. I'm not gonna lose him Damnit."


	2. Chapter 2

Fast, Furious, and Losing Control

Chapter 2

Brian and Rome were showing off with their driving and still managed to beat every other driver and pass Verone's little test. They were named as the delivery drivers for Verone's money, but the DEA agent in charge had nearly blown their cover with his little stunt saying he thought they were running. Brian had Tej and his crew working on a plan that he'd thought up while he and Rome won themselves two new cars, cars that they were going to swap out with the wired ones soon.

When Callen brought Dom and his crew into the Staging area for the Op the other agents weren't happy, except the FBI agent who seemed to find it all very amusing. They were watching the two cars drive through Miami and realized that the Miami police had latched onto the car's signals and the entire Op was about to be ruined…until Brian's little plan kicked in that is. They drove into a warehouse, and then drove out in new cars with a boatload of other drivers as distraction, though they didn't realize the boys had switched cars until the cars were stopped and they saw Tej and Suki get out of them. Dom would have laughed if he hadn't been so concerned for Brian's safety, though he was impressed despite the recklessness of the action.

When they got word that the delivery location they'd been given was a decoy they all shared a concerned look, realizing that things had just escalated rather quickly. Brian watched helpless as Verone dragged the DEA agent onto his yacht and started to leave with her, knowing that he was going to kill her. Rome watched his friend's face and groaned.

"I know that look brah…whatever you're thinking it can't be a good idea."

He watched Brian leap into his car and take off like the bullet he was named for, following the yacht from the shoreline. Rome jumped into his own car and called the emergency number Callen had given him.

"You cousin is an even crazier bastard than he was when we were kids man."

"What the hell did he do this time?"

"He's flying down this dirt road…following that drug guy's yacht. He knows the girl's an agent now."

There was silence on both ends for a bit until they heard an engine rev followed by a loud crashing sound that made all of them cringe. Then they heard Roman screaming at Brian.

"Man what the hell is wrong with you ya crazy white boy?!"

"What the hell happened Roman?"

"Crazy bastard just floored it up a dirt ramp and launched into the damned air to land on the stupid boat."

They all shared incredulous looks at just how reckless Brian could be before a series of gunshots rang out over the line, followed by Roman's frantic yelling.

"Brian?! Shit man you ok over there? Brian answer me man?"

Rome had dropped the phone and ran closer to the shore, screaming for Brian the entire way. Callen had already been tracing the call as they all drove out together, and now they drove faster. Dom and Callen were the one's driving the two vehicles while everyone else held on for dear life. They got there in time to see the female agent tying the yacht to a tree while Brian limped off and collapsed near another tree, Roman hovering around him until Brian told him to stop. As they all surrounded Brian, fawning over him in concern, Roman used the distraction to stuff his pants and socks with stacks of Verone's cash. Dom took Brian's face in his hands and gave him a hard look.

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared us Brian? How hard it was to stand and listen to you possibly getting yourself killed?"

"Yeah Dom…I do. It's the same feeling I'd get every single time ya'll left and I didn't know if you'd all come back."

Dom frowned at how strained the blonde's voice sounded and realized he was more injured than he'd thought. He let out a deep growl that had several eyebrows raising in his direction.

"He needs an ambulance."

By this time the FBI, DEA, and several emergency crews had shown up. One of the braver EMTs approached Brian and the rather intimidating bald man that was hovering over him in order to check his condition. He was actually happy to report that he only had minor injuries, a twisted ankle and a badly bruised rib. He wrapped the blonde's ankle and left him in Dom's care.

"He'll need to stay off of that foot for a couple days, and not do anything strenuous while the rib heals, but otherwise he'll be just fine."

When FBI agent Bilkins let them all leave Callen took everyone back to the temporary safe house he and Sam were using. It wasn't a huge house but it 2 beds and a pair of massive sofa beds. Dom sat on one of the sofa's, putting Brian's head in his lap and running his hands through the blonde's hair to soothe him. Callen leveled his coucin with a look.

"You need to talk it out with them Brian, especially him. Sam and I need to go report to Hetty so we'll be out back."

Brian winced, positive that Hetty would give him an earful of his own later for his recklessness. After the two agents went out back Brian looked over at Mia who was giving him a teary-eyed look.

"Brian…we should have listened to you from the start. You were right about everything, and the truckers being armed. Dom barely managed to stop Vince from jumping onto a truck when he noticed the driver reaching for a gun. We managed to get out safely, but we realized you were right. We're so sorry Brian…really. Can you forgive us?"

Brian looked at her pleading face and teary eyes, giving her a soft smile and reaching out to hold her hand.

"Mia, sweetie, I'd forgiven all of you the day I left. If I'd come right back then none of you would have understood how upset I was and why I left. I didn't want to hurt you guys but I couldn't take the worry anymore. I was so afraid that I'd lose my family."

The light tears he hadn't realized he'd been shedding were brushed away by large, yet extremely gentle fingers. Dom's eyes had softened and he leaned down to give Brian a tender kiss.

"It's alright Brian. We understand now. It's all over…no more hijacking. It isn't worth losing you or anyone else over."

Brian nuzzled into Dom and drifted off to sleep. When Callen and Sam came back in they both shared a soft amused chuckle at the sight of each member being sure to be touching Brian in some way. The blonde's head was still in Dom's lap but his feet were on Leon's lap as he tried to get the blonde's shoes off without waking him, and Jesse was between them. On the floor in front of the sofa Vince had his head leaning back against Brian's hip. Letty and Mia were curled up on either side of Vince and each had a hand on Brian, one on his leg and the other on his arm. Sam quietly pulled Callen into one of the bedrooms so as not to disturb the peaceful scene.

"Do you think they'll be ok now G?"

"For now yes. They'll eventually fight again just like our team does, but seeing this…it will never last too long. They adore him Sam, and he needs that…need them. They've become the family he's always craved, and he's become the glue that keeps them all together. Dom may have drawn them all together, but Brian is the one they all feel a need to protect."

"Seeing that he's just as reckless as you are he's going to need that protection."

Callen gave Sam a look that could only be described as a pout, though he would deny it under torture.

"I'm not reckless…I'm bold and creative."

Sam's snort of amused laughter started a short battle for dominance between the two partners, which was easily won by the former Navy Seal. Sometime later they re-emerged to find the group still in the same positions they'd left them in. They took spots on the other sofa, Callen curling into Sam's side as Sam and Dom shared contented looks. They both hoped that this peace would last a long while, and that no other crisis would pop up anytime soon.


End file.
